


The G.R.O.C.E.R.

by valantha



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, Fitz likes snacks, Food, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Jemma excels at preparation, May cuts Gordian knots for fun, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 05:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1886844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valantha/pseuds/valantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An epistolary story told in purchase orders; Jemma Simmons <i>excels</i> in grocery shopping and Leo Fitz really doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The G.R.O.C.E.R.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my **amazing** friend xyber116 without whom this fic would not look nearly as nifty.

**Purchase Order 100454859**   


* * *

 

**Purchase Order 100512812**   


* * *

 

**Purchase Order 100513987**   


* * *

 

**Purchase Order 100514308**   



End file.
